Mystic
by GreenScar1990
Summary: She was a warrior born, trained in the art of combat. The fiercest and most powerful of her siblings. She was a master thief and assassin. Neither good nor evil, she wondered the world alone, seeking to find her true place in it. He was a kind soul who was destined to become a warrior savior. A young man described in an ancient prophecy nearly as old as time itself. RonGo.


**Mystic**

* * *

She was a warrior born, trained in the art of combat. The fiercest and most powerful of her siblings. She was a master thief and assassin. Neither good nor evil, she wondered the world alone, seeking to find her true place in it. She is Shego, but she is known and feared by many names.

The Emerald Flame.

The Green Scar.

The Jade Assassin.

The Warrior Demoness.

He was a kind soul who was destined to become a warrior savior. A young man described in an ancient prophecy nearly as old as time itself. He would free the slaves, destroy the evil forces of the world, and unite all the kingdoms as one. Once his training was complete, he set off on his adventure armed only with the Lotus Blade and carrying only enough supplies for himself, traveling the world alone in his quest to bring balance to a chaotic world. He is Ron Stoppable.

The Azure Flame.

The Chosen One.

The Lotus Master.

The Mystic Warrior.

It was inevitable that their paths would eventually cross. When they first met, it resulted in an incredible altercation of azure and emerald energies, a conflict that could level a mountain. She sought a challenge, one with a warrior's spirit and power that could rival her own. He was reluctant in engaging her, but she did not give him a choice in the matter.

For hours they battled, their attacks leveling the landscape as they sought to defeat one another. They were evenly matched, both in power and in skill. However, eventually, it was the Ron Stoppable who was victorious... if only by a narrow margin and perhaps a bit of luck. But he did not take her life, instead sparing it and choosing to offer his friendship to her.

She rejected his offer of friendship, stating that she did not need it. She claimed to need nobody, not even him. It was mostly her damaged pride and anger speaking, outraged by the fact that she had lost. For never before had she lost a battle. And though she would never admit, she greatly admired him for prevailing over her. It was the beginning of their attraction to one another, one that would lead them to forging an unbreakable bond.

A few days later, she challenged him to another battle. Much like before it was a colossal clash, the two warriors bringing in all of their skills and abilities to the confrontation. It was also during this duel that she marked him, leaving a horizontal slash across his right cheek. In the end, it was Shego who was triumphant. But like what he had done for her, she spared his life.

In the following weeks, they battled one another numerous times, each battle ending in a virtual standstill with neither claiming victory over the other. It was an intimate rivalry, one where each warrior held respect and admiration for one another. After each altercation, Shego and Ron would converse for many hours, speaking of their pasts and what the future may hold for them. They had become friends, allies, inseparable comrades. It was then the unbreakable bond was forged, one that would eventually turn their friendship into something far more greater.

On one of their sparring matches, they found themselves attacked by an old enemy, Lord Fist and his Simian hordes, who sought to kill Ron Stoppable and find the ancient temple that contained the destructive power of the demonic entity known as Yono the Destroyer. In the midst of battle, they managed to send Lord Fist and his Simian horde into retreat. But they knew that this victory would mean nothing if they didn't stop Fist before he found the temple of Yono the Destroyer.

Thus began the first of many adventures Shego and Ron Stoppable would undertake together in the many years to come. They managed to reach the temple, but not before Lord Fist unleashed Yono the Destroyer from his imprisonment. However, when Ron Stoppable defeated Lord Fist in combat, the demonic entity returned to its resting place... but not before turning it's summoner, Lord Fist, into a stone statue for all eternity.

After such a harrowing experience, Ron and Shego had taken shelter at the Yamanouchi Palace, the very place where he was raised by Master Sensei. Given a hero's welcome, they were treated to a great feast before being escorted to their room... a room meant for those who were engaged to be married. Feelings were revealed, love was reacquainted, a night of passion followed, and thus the unbreakable bond between them was solidified.

But it was only the beginning.

Together, they would rescue the Princess of the Middle Kingdom and take the head of evil Lord Drakken. They would fight and overcome the armies of monsters and beasts of the deranged King Dementor. They would prevail over the Lightning Sorceress who captured the siblings of Shego and desired the kingdom in which her benevolent parents ruled.

They would slay the giants of Lorwardia, including the tyrant Warhok and his savage mate Warmonga, thus aiding and freeing the other giants who were kept in shackled slavery. Together, they had united all the kingdoms and vanquished all who sought to bring death and ruin to the world. And then, once peace and balance was restored to the world, they were married and given a kingdom of their very own.

It was there Ron and Shego ruled with benevolence, maintaining the balance of the world and the various kingdoms that they helped unite. Months have passed since then, but even with balance and peace restored to the entire world and all the kingdoms... Ron Stoppable is uncertain of their future. Awakening just before the sun rises, he gets out of bed and walk over to the balcony and glances out over the kingdom before gazing towards the star-lit heavens.

"Husband, it's early. Come back to bed.", Shego called, opening her tired eyes to peer at her love as she lay comfortably in their bed.

"In a few moments.", Ron muttered, not even bothering to glance back at the lovely pale green-skinned woman, his attention still focused solely on the stars.

"You're gonna make me get up, aren't you?", Shego said with a heavy sigh of exasperation.

"It's your decision. I will not force you to rise from our bed.", Ron replied in his usual calm demeanor.

"I thought you'd say something like that.", Shego groaned, throwing off the silk sheets and getting out of their bed.

Marching out of bed, Shego came to a stop at Ron's side, her emerald irises following his gaze before examining him, taking in his facial expression and the look in his chocolate-brown eyes. It was then that she knew something was troubling him. Nevertheless, whatever it may be, she was determined to find out what it was that kept him from her. But what could it possibly be?

"What's wrong?", Shego asked, reaching up to rest her hand against his cheek and force him to face her.

"It's... nothing.", Ron said, trying to dissuade her and failing miserably.

"Don't lie. I can always tell when you're trying to hide something. Now, speak. Or do I have to beat it out of you?", Shego responds, narrowing her eyes to sternly glare at him.

"I... I'm not sure. It's kind of difficult to explain.", Ron admits, gently grasping her hands within his own.

"It shouldn't. Speak your mind, but listen to your heart. It's what you've always done before.", Shego said, taking her fingertips up to his face to gently caress the scar she left on his cheek.

Smiling at her, he gently held her hand before kissing the palm of it tenderly. She was always very perceptive, her insight and knowledge concerning him without equal. It was then Ron immediately came to a decision. She deserved to know the truth, to listen as he spoke of the troubling thoughts that currently plagued his psyche. Releasing a shallow sigh, he began to speak, his eyes gazing intently into her own.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is the right life for me, the right life for us. Do we really need to rule an entire kingdom? I mean, must we be King and Queen of an empire? We've done all there is needed to be done. We freed all the slaves, defeated all the evil forces, and united all the kingdoms. We've brought balance and peace to the entire world. There is nothing more to be done. And when I think of all the adventures we had, of all the quests, of the freedom to travel the world and do as we wished... I begin to wonder if we should leave this place.", Ron confessed, looking out over the city that lay in the shadow of their massive citadel.

"We don't have to leave.", Shego told him, speaking in a gentle voice.

"I know. But if I wanted to leave... would you... come with me?", Ron asked, his voice hesitant... almost fearful of how she'd respond to the inquiry.

Stepping forward, Shego reached up to cup his cheeks in both hands before pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. Only when she poured everything, all of her love and compassion for him, in this kiss did she release Ron. For what seemed like an eternity, she merely gazed into the depths of his eyes, her own emerald-green orbs possessing an uncanny soothing/calming effect on him. Smiling at him, she averted her attention to the stars and then down at the city for a few moments.

"I'll go wherever you want to go, beloved. But like I said, there's no need for us to leave. This is our home.", Shego said, turning back and staring deeply into his eyes.

"This is our kingdom. One that we've fought to preserve and spilled our own blood for. It's where I belong. It's where you belong. With your people. With your Queen. And...", Shego continued before becoming silent, lowering her head in an almost shy manner that was very unlike the woman he had come to love.

Ron was just about to ask her if something was wrong, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak she reached forward with both hands and grabbed his wrist. She then gently placed his hand flat against her abdomen. He stared down at where his hand currently rested, his chocolate-brown orbs drifting from the spot to where his hand laid and back up into the smiling visage of his beloved. It was then he felt it, a small faint heartbeat. Could it be?

"And with our child.", Shego said, leaving Ron completely speechless.

For the longest time, he said nothing. Utterly shocked by this stunning revelation. Then, without warning, he lifted his Shego in his arms, bridal-style, spinning her around as he began to laugh and cheer with joy. She could only manage to laugh along with him, his excitement and joy contagious. It was only when he managed to compose himself a little did he set her feet down on the marble floor. Resting his forehead against her own, they gazed into one another's eyes with pure love and adoration, knowing that their future together would forever be bright. A future as bright as the stars.

Ron Stoppable and Shego would go on to raise five sons and four daughters, all of whom would further maintain the peace and balance that their parents ushered unto the world. It would be a peace that would endure for many millennia. A peace that would last as long as the stars themselves. This would be their legacy.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I've always been attracted to sci-fi/fantasy, which pretty much inspired this RonGo one-shot, particularly stories like The Lord of the Rings, Conan the Barbarian, Samurai Jack, Planet Hulk, Dr. Strange, Thor, Game of Thrones, and other fictional sagas. There's definitely potential for several stories based on this one-shot, if anyone is interested in undertaking and adapting these adventures into several full-length, multiple-chapter RonGo stories. They're certainly welcome to do it, as I don't believe there's much or any sci-fi/fantasy RonGo stories out there.**

 **Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this unique one-shot made especially for RonGo Month. I can only hope it will receive a lot of reviews, favorites, and go on to inspire others to create their own Ron & Shego stories. Until next time, loyal readers!**


End file.
